Mère de l'Absent
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Frigga n'avait jamais mis au monde un enfant vivant. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêchée d'être une mère.


**Mère de l'Absent**

C'est assez ironique, en vérité, que Frigga détienne le titre de Déesse du Mariage et de la Maternité. Ironique car elle n'a jamais mis au monde le moindre de ses trois enfants.

Elle est Mère de Tout depuis si longtemps désormais que les Neuf Royaumes ont oublié la Reine dont elle est venue occuper la place. La première épouse d'Odin.

Jörd Fjörgynjardottir avait fait partie des otages remis à Asgard suite à la guerre entre les Ases et les Vanes. Oh, elle était loin d'être Freyja – reconnue à l'unanimité comme la plus belle femme ayant jamais vécu dans les Neuf Royaumes d'Yggdrasil – mais n'en était pas moins une beauté qui enchantait les troubadours et désespérait les peintres. Sans compter l'importance de sa famille à la cour…

En de pareilles circonstances, il tombait sous le sens qu'Odin la prenne pour épouse. Davantage pour raison politique que pour raison amoureuse.

Le bon peuple d'Asgard n'avait guère eu l'opportunité de la voir exercer une quelconque aptitude à régner, puisqu'elle était tombée enceinte immédiatement après ses noces. Pour une quelconque raison, la grossesse l'avait rendue si malade qu'elle avait été contrainte de garder le lit jusqu'à l'accouchement… lequel avait porté le coup fatal.

Asgard avait pleuré la mort de Jörd, bien entendu, mais n'avait pas attendu la fin du deuil pour suggérer à Odin de se remarier. En fait, l'idée avait été soufflée aux conseillers par la cour Vane elle-même, qui n'appréciait guère d'avoir perdu l'opportunité d'influencer les décisions du Royaume d'Or au travers de la Reine.

Et les Vanes avaient offert à Odin la main de la propre cousine de Jörd, Frigga Fjörgynndottir.

Inutile de dire que la jeune femme – non, jeune _fille _– s'était sentie profondément mal à l'aise de venir occuper la place encore chaude de sa parente. Mais dès qu'elle avait pu tenir l'enfant de Jörd contre son sein…

Frigga n'avait jamais éprouvé de grand désir auparavant. Même la vague possibilité de devenir mère ne lui avait pas semblé très attirante. Mais à l'instant où Thor s'était retrouvé dans ses bras, à l'instant où elle avait pu humer son odeur tiède – déjà imprégné de ce relent d'ozone qui ne le quitterait jamais – à l'instant où il avait cligné de ses yeux bleus encore myopes dans sa direction, elle avait _voulu_. Voulu que cet enfant grandisse avec ses soins, voulu le border dans son lit le soir avec un baiser, voulu le consoler pour ses éraflures, voulu être _sa mère_.

Et elle l'avait été, oh oui, elle l'avait été. Parfois elle allait jusqu'à oublier que Thor n'était pas né de sa chair. N'avait pas été conçu dans sa chair, contrairement à Baldur.

Son unique enfant biologique avait été conçu au plus fort de la guerre contre les Géants des Glaces, au cours de l'un des cessez-le-feu qui se raréfiaient avec une rapidité alarmante au fur et à mesure que le conflit s'envenimait. Odin était retourné brièvement à Asgard, l'espace d'un mois, pour remettre de l'ordre à la cour, et au départ du Roi, la Reine attendait de lui donner un nouvel héritier.

Thor avait été si jeune à l'époque, trois siècles à peine – quasiment cinq ans selon le calendrier midgardien – mais tout juste assez vieux pour comprendre que le ventre de Frigga, énorme sous ses robes, dissimulait un grand secret, un secret lié à l'arrivée prochaine d'un nouveau camarade de jeu pour lui ! Et il attendait avec excitation le jour où le nouveau camarade lui serait présenté.

Frigga s'était beaucoup amusé de son impatience juvénile.

Autour du dixième mois de grossesse, il était devenu clair que les Géants des Glaces perdraient la guerre. Ce qui les avait probablement poussés à tenter le tout pour le tout dans le but de porter un coup au moral d'Asgard.

Des serviteurs avaient été soudoyés, des consignes données, des produits apportés. Et la Reine avait été empoisonnée.

Les poisons jötnar étaient connus pour leur virulence. C'était une preuve du génie médical d'Eir que d'être parvenue à sauver la vie de la Reine.

Seulement la vie de la Reine. Pas Baldur. Et pas sa capacité à porter la vie.

Frigga ne se rappelait plus très bien des mois qui avaient suivi la tentative d'assassinat, voilés qu'ils étaient par les ténèbres de son malheur. En revanche, elle se rappelait très bien le retour d'Odin avec un œil en moins et un avorton jotunn sous le bras.

Cela avait été leur première grande querelle de ménage. Elle n'avait pas voulu de _cette chose _dans le palais, grandissant près de Thor. Elle n'avait pas voulu de _cette chose _contre son sein. Elle n'avait pas voulu voir _cette chose _dans le berceau qui…

Qui aurait dû être occupé par Baldur.

Mais Baldur n'occuperait jamais le berceau de bois gravé de créatures fantastiques, n'occuperait jamais la nurserie fraîchement repeinte et garnie de nouveaux meubles. Aucun enfant né de Frigga ne grandirait jamais dans le palais.

Cet immonde avorton, c'était sa dernière chance d'être mère.

Alors elle avait laissé le petit monstre occuper la chambre de son fils qui n'était jamais né, elle avait laissé Odin proclamer que la tentative d'assassinat avait été déjouée et que la Reine comme le nouveau prince étaient saufs, elle avait menti à Thor en lui présentant la créature comme son petit frère, elle avait fait tout cela en maudissant les Nornes de leur cruauté.

Elle s'était obligée à prendre soin de l'enfant. Elle s'était obligée à le nourrir, à le changer, à le border elle-même, assumant le rôle de la mère traumatisée refusant de laisser son bébé à d'autres mains que les siennes. Tout cela en espérant que la douleur de la mort de l'enfant qu'elle ne pouvait pleurer finirait par s'atténuer.

Elle ne s'était jamais amoindrie, bien sûr. Les blessures ne disparaissent pas. On apprend seulement à vivre avec les cicatrices.

A la place, c'était l'impression d'obligation qui avait diminué encore et encore, jusqu'à donner l'impression de n'avoir jamais existé.

Et lorsque Loki avait levé les yeux sur elle et s'était écrié : « Mama » pour la toute première fois, elle avait pratiquement oublié que lui non plus n'était pas né d'elle.

Frigga n'avait jamais mis au monde un enfant vivant. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'être mère.


End file.
